The present invention relates to a computer based method of controlling an industrial process, including the steps of
measuring the values of at least one process variable, and
predicting future deviations of at least one process variable with regard to the measured value of said at least one process variable, and providing a control signal based on said prediction by means of a first control law.
The invention also relates to a computer based system for controlling an industrial process, comprising
means for providing a control signal based on a prediction of future deviations of a process variable with regard to a measured value of at least one process variable, said means comprising a first control law for executing said provision of the control signal.
The term xe2x80x9cmeasuringxe2x80x9d as defined herein should be regarded in a broad sense. Accordingly, in-line, on-line, and lab measurements should be included.
The term xe2x80x9cindustrial processxe2x80x9d includes continuous, semi-continuous, and batch processes.
Furthermore, the invention particularly relates to methods and systems in which predictions of future variable deviations are preceded by corresponding estimations of inner states in the process.
A future deviation of a process variable, as defined herein, refers to the difference between a predicted future value of said process variable and a future set point value for the variable in question.
The invention particularly includes the application of data driven stochastic system models or empirical models for the purpose of control of different continuous or semi-continuous processes.
Even though the invention is applicable to all kinds of continuous and semi-continuous processes, it is particularly useful in connection to the manufacture of chemical, petrochemical, and polymer products, and continuous pulp and paper production, in which there is a need of controlling the stream compositions in order to obtain the required product properties.
Typically, the invention is applicable to processes like the ones in distillation towers. Here, process variables such as the concentration in the product, the pressure, the temperature, etc., are measured. For example, the future deviation of the concentration in the product is the one being predicted with regard to the measured value or values of said process variables. Process parameters, such as the flow in the tower, the supply of heat, and pressure build-up are adjusted with regard to the executed predictions. Similar applications are found in the processes of fractionators and cracker devices.
The invention is also typically applicable to digesters for continuous pulp production. In such an application, process variables, such as Kappa number, liquor phase variables like the effective alkali, dissolved lignin concentration, dissolved solid concentration, and sulphidity are measured, normally for the purpose of predicting a future value of the Kappa number. Process parameters, such as the supply of heat, are then controlled in order to control the process.
Systems and methods of prior art for controlling continuous or semi-continuous processes of the kind defined above also take measurable disturbances in the process in consideration. Such disturbances could be of any kind affecting the value of the process variable for which a future deviation is predicted by means of a given control law.
According to prior art, said control law is adapted to deal with a plurality of variables or inputs, including measured disturbances. As a result, the control law in question becomes relatively complicated. Furthermore, such an arrangement necessitates tailored adaptation of the control law for each individual process which is to be controlled in this way with regard to measured values of certain process variables and measured disturbances.
The object of the present invention is to provide a computer based method and system for controlling a continuous or semi-continuous process, said method and system being adapted to the need of controlling the process with regard to a measurement of a measurable disturbance in the process. In particular, the inventive method and system shall devise ways of facilitating the tuning of a specific control system for a given process with regard to contradictory requirements on rapidity and stability.
The object of the invention is achieved through a method as initially defined, which is characterised in that it comprises the further steps of measuring a measurable disturbance in the process, predicting future deviations of said process variable with regard to said disturbance but without regard to the measured value of said at least one process variable, and providing a control signal based on said prediction by means of a second control law. Accordingly, two separate control laws are used, and two degrees of freedom are obtained. The function of the first control law can be optimised with regard to the predictions based on the measured value of the process variable or variables, while the second control law can be optimised with regard to the prediction of the deviations of said process variable with regard to the measured disturbances.
For most processes, the adjustments of different process parameters based on the prediction of a future deviation of a given process variable have to be cautious due to complex dynamic behaviours of the process and/or to the measured process variable not being easily accessible. However, upon an introduction of a disturbance in the process, a more rapid or extensive adjustment of such a process parameter is often desired. Control laws according to prior art which has to consider these requirements simultaneously tend to get complex and complicated. With the inventive solution using two degrees of freedom and two separate control laws, the alertness of the control of the process with regard to measurable disturbances on one hand and model errors and variable measurements on the other hand can easily and separately be determined.
One or more process parameters in the process are controlled with regard to the control signals provided by means of said first and second control laws. The control signals, based on the predicted deviations and provided by said control laws are added to each other and the control of said parameter or parameters is executed with regard to the sum of the separate control signals. For the implementation of the method, signals corresponding or representative to said sum should be delivered to relevant units from a computer environment in which said control laws define software.
Often, it is also desired that the adjustment of said process parameter or parameters should not be too extensive. Therefore, according to the inventive method, a minimum value and a maximum value are set for the sum of the control signals based on predicted deviations. Furthermore, the control signal values are added sequentially to each other in a predetermined order. Thereby, the value of the first control signal, to which a second control signal is added, will possibly delimit the contribution of the second control signal in combination with the minimum value and maximum value restrictions. By adding the control signals in a predetermined order, the inventive method proposes a way of prioritise the contribution to the sum of the signals from the different control laws.
According to a preferred embodiment, the prediction used by the first control law is based on a measurement of a first and/or a second process variable, the second process variable being more readily accessible and/or more instantly responsive to non-measured disturbances in the process than the first process variable.
Preferably, it is the future deviations of the first process variable which are predicted and then treated by means of said first and second control laws. As the second variable is more readily accessible and/or more instantly responsive to the non-measured or non-measurable disturbances in the process than the first process variable, a more rapid and exact prediction of the first process variable can be executed upon the presence of a non-measured disturbance to which the second variable will react more instantly than the first variable, or at least more rapidly than the value of the first variable can be measured. It should be understood that even though, in some cases, the first variable might react instantly on the disturbance, the measured value of the first variable will not be accessible as instantly as the measured value of the second variable. Accordingly, the delay of the provision of the first variable upon the presence of such a disturbance could be due to the change of the value itself being delayed or due to a slow measuring procedure. A typical application in which this inventive solution is applicable is for the control of a digester for the continuous production of pulp, wherein the non-measured or non-measurable disturbance could be the chip bulk density, the chip moisture content, or the initial lignin concentration of the wood. The first process variable could then be the Kappa number and the second process variable could be a variable which is measurable on-line, i.e. any liquor phase variable, like the effective alkali, dissolved lignin concentration, etc. However, the invention is applicable to all kinds of processes with similar conditions.
The inventive method also comprises the step of estimating an inner state in the process by means of a state space model, and based on the measurements of said process variables. The prediction executed is based on the estimated inner state. Traditionally, the means for estimating the state of the process preferably comprises a state space model of the following form:
xk+1=Axk+Buk+Bddk+Wk
yk=Cxk+Vk
in which the vector x comprises the inner states of the process, w stands for non-measurable process disturbances, y represents all measured process variables, and v stands for measurement noise and d represents measurable disturbances. According to the invention, the measurable disturbances d could be excluded from the model. An inner state cannot be measured, and in order to be of any use, the measurements must be combined with a so-called observer, which estimates the state of a process based on the measuring signals. This type of model is advantageous, as it can also describe unstable processes, and a measurement signal vector is permitted to contain signals that are only used in the observer in order to find the inner states with the purpose of thereby improving the prediction calculations. Preferably, the model is used for the design of a Kalman filter. By means of such a Kalman filter, a prediction of the state of the process can be obtained by use of the measurements of the first and second variable.
According to a further embodiment, the inventive method comprises the further step of predicting a future deviation of said process variable, with regard to a change of a set point value for said process variable, but without regard to the measured values of said at least one process variable, and providing a control signal based on said prediction by means of a third separate control law. It is well-known that, upon a change of the set point value, there is often a desire for quite a rapid and extensive adjustment of relevant process parameters. If one and the same control law has to provide control signals based on the predictions of the deviation of said process variable with regard to both model errors and the measurements of the process variables on one hand and the change of the set point value on the other hand, the tuning of the control system with regard to contradictory requirements will become somewhat difficult and complicated. According to the inventive method, such a control law is therefor split up into two separate control laws, one of which handles the deviation prediction with respect to the changed set point value separately. Hence, rather uncomplicated control laws that are easily adapted to different processes are permitted, and the tuning of a control system comprised by such separate control laws is facilitated.
Relevant process parameters are now controlled with regard to the control signals provided by means of said first, second, and third control laws. The control signals provided by the first, second, and third control laws are added to each other, and the control of said parameter or parameters is executed with regard to the sum thereof. As mentioned earlier, a minimum value and a maximum value are set for said sum, and the control signal values are added sequentially to each other in a predetermined order.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be presented in the following description and in the enclosed, dependent claims.